


Studious

by ohhkaybokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkaybokuto/pseuds/ohhkaybokuto
Summary: Bokuto is just trying to be a good student. Too bad his boyfriend has other plans.Akaashi gets more than he bargained for when he teases Bokuto during a zoom class.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 295





	Studious

Akaashi Keiji is a brat on a mission. He had spent all day distracted, thinking about his boyfriend’s ridiculously hot body after being sent no less than three thirst traps from said boyfriend post-workout. The abs, the biceps, god that ass...! Honestly, how was he supposed to get anything done with Bokuto’s- well, everything- seared into his head. He hadn’t been able to focus at all during class, and he figured some revenge was in order.

Smirking under his mask, he knocked on Bokuto’s dorm room door and tried to school his face into something more innocent.

“Akaasheee! Wow you look so good! What are you doing here so early? I’ve got physics in a few minutes but we go get snacks for our movie night right after!” Bokuto’s words flowed over him as he got squashed into a spinning hug. God this man could pick him up like it was nothing.

‘ _Get a grip_ ’ he mentally shook himself. Must focus. Revenge to attain and all that.

“My class let out early, it’s too cold to walk all the way to my dorm and back to yours in an hour for our date” Akaashi said, tossing his backpack onto Bokuto’s bed and shedding his coat and shoes.

Hooking off his mask, he smiled up at Bokuto before catching his lips in a kiss. Bokuto responded quickly, thumb brushing his cheekbone as he pulled him in closer. Somewhere in the room, Bokuto’s phone began playing an alarm and they reluctantly broke up their kiss.

Bokuto groaned, returning to his desk and setting up his laptop to join the zoom lecture, all the while whining about the unfairness of evening class and Akaashi’s cuteness in his yellow sweater. Akaashi rolled his eyes and hopped up on the bed, making himself comfortable on the sparse collection of pillows. “Don’t worry about it Kou, I’ll just take a nap until you’re done. God knows professor Nekomata is boring enough to put anyone asleep.”

Bokuto continued to pout, but at that second the professor’s voice started droning out of his computer. “ _Cameras on everyone, you know I hate teaching to a bunch of letters. Pull up your online workbook, we’re going to review last week's homework and..._ ” Bokuto reluctantly turned his attention to the screen, shuffling around the mess on his desk and joining the class.

Akaashi waited a few minutes before implementing the first step of his plan. Squirming around on the comforter, he eventually undid his belt and jeans and shimmied out of them, tossing them towards the end of the bed. He also ditched his sweater under the pretense of getting more comfortable, letting out a content sigh as he settled back down on the bed.

Looking up at Bokuto, he caught him already staring. This would be too easy. He almost felt bad.

“Is your mic muted?” he whispered over, propped up on an elbow and lazily running his hand through his hair. Bokuto nodded his head yes and guiltily returned to looking at the screen when Nekomata called on him to answer a question.

Akaashi waited a few minutes before he began, opening up the phone to the cause of his earlier situation, those damn snaps. Of course he saved them, he was weak to temptation. He settled in and let himself finally enjoy the images. His favorite featured Bokuto fresh out of the shower, wet hair curling around his eyes and towel dipping dangerously low on his hips. Bokuto had put on 20 pounds of solid muscle with the attention of the volleyball team's personal trainer over the past year. Akaashi still found himself unable to concentrate when it was all on display, eyes tracking the bulge of his shoulders and sharpness of his Adonis belt.

He glanced up to see Bokuto absentmindedly chewing on his lip, quickly scribbling down whatever the professor was saying. Akaashi smirked. He was so pleased with himself and he hadn’t even started yet.

One of his hands drifted down towards the edge of his briefs, trailing a finger along the strip of exposed skin between his t-shirt and underwear. The light sensation sent a shiver down his body, and he let out a little moan for dramatic effect. Slowly, slowly, his fingertips danced up his abs, pushing the t-shirt up along with them before twisting to take the shirt completely off.

While one hand feathered over and around his nipples, the other trailed back down to stroke his hardening cock through his briefs. He heard Bokuto shift around in his desk chair and chanced another look at his boyfriend. Bokuto had shifted his laptop to the side, giving him the chance to stare at Akaashi over the top of the screen without looking too distracted on camera. Fuck, he could practically feel those eyes boring in to him from across the room, intense and unblinking.

Keeping eye contact, Akaashi rubbed his middle finger across the wet patch on the front of his briefs and brought it up to his lips, making a show out of sucking his precum off the tip. He heard Bokuto’s pencil lead snap and huffed out a laugh.

Raising up his hips, he pushed down his briefs and kicked them off the bed. Licking a wet stripe up his palm, he reached down and began to slowly pump his cock. Knowing Bokuto was watching him and unable to do anything about it was intoxicating. He tossed his head back with a sigh, making sure to display his pale throat across the room.

Akaashi rolled to fumble in the bedside table, getting out the lube while making sure to give Bokuto a good view of his ass. Settling back down, he popped open the lube to warm it up in his hand. Sweat trickled down his neck, and at this point he was feeling so heated from the unwavering attention that he was starting to feel impatient. Continuing to pump himself, he quickly brought down a finger to circle at his hole, teasing the very tip in and out. Sinking in to the second knuckle, he let out an indecent moan.

By the time he had two of his long fingers sliding in and out, Bokuto’s breathing was heavy and audible across the room. Nekomata kept droning on about force vectors and other dreadfully boring things, and Bokuto was hearing absolutely none of it. Akaashi figured he was about halfway through the class and began to pick up his pace. He wanted to have plenty of time to recover before Bokuto fucked him silly after the lecture. Closing his eyes, he basked in the attention while getting closer to the edge.

He got so caught up in his own pleasure that he barely heard the professor say, “ _Alright class, we’re going to take our five minute break now, make sure to rejoin your TA’s zoom link and not mine so you can finish going over the lab. See you all next week at..._ ”

Akaashis eyes shot open and adrenaline surged through his body. He hardly had time to think “oh shit” before Bokuto was on him. He attempted to backpedal up the bed to no avail, letting out a yelp as Bokuto grabbed his ankle and roughly pulled him back down the bed.

“Such a fucking **brat**!” Bokuto growled, manhandling Akaashi off the bed, pinning him with his arms behind his back and feet barely touching the floor, chest shoved on the bed.

“You’re going to pay for that you fucking tease,” he whispered in Akaashi’s ear.

Akaashi could feel Bokuto rock hard along the cleft of his ass. He heard the cap of the lube and stuttered out a “No, wait, I...” before getting cut off by a hard slap to the ass.

“Are you still going to be a fucking brat?!” Bokuto snarled, slapping his ass two more times and grabbing his hair to pull to pull his head back at a sharp angle. His hand twisted in Akaashi’s hair, tugging just this side of painful as he said, “I asked you a question baby.”

Pulse racing, Akaashi could hardly think straight and let out a gasped “No!” before receiving another powerful smack on his ass.

“No what?” Bokuto slid two of his fingers into Akaashi with no warning, the stretch taking his breath away considering the size difference between their fingers.

Akaashi felt like he was burning, cock throbbing and eyes stinging with the sudden turn of events. “No sir,” he moaned out against the fingers scissoring his ass apart.

Bokuto released his hair, caressing his reddening ass before pinching the abused area. He chuckled at the pitiful whine Akaashi let out, murmuring, “stay,” before sliding his fingers out and disappearing from behind him. Akaashi didn’t dare look over his shoulder to see what he was doing, burying his face in the blankets and trying to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, the rustling from the nightstand stopped and Bokuto tossed something on the bed before lifting Akaashi’s hips up, feet dangling off the floor as he scrambled to grab the other side of the bed and not fall.

Without acknowledging his struggle, Bokuto clicked off the cap to the lube again and said, “I hope you stretched yourself well during your little show because I don’t have time to prep you any better,” before pressing the tip of something cold with lube to Akaashi’s hole. With one slow push, he put the plug all the way in, tip sitting snugly against Akaashi’s prostate. “ _Oh god, if that’s the plug I think it is I’m so fucked_ ,” Akaashi thought through the haze of being stretched even further.

Bokuto manhandled Akaashi to his feet, the latter stumbling and grabbing on to Bokuto’s shoulders to steady himself. Bokuto took a thumb and traced up a tear track, sucking the salty digit into his mouth as Akaashi stared, dumbstruck.

“Listen,” Bokuto murmured, “you have been beyond bad. If you want to get off at all tonight, you’re going to crawl over here and keep my cock warm with that pretty mouth of yours for the rest of my class. If you do a good job I might fuck you after. If not, I’m going to tie you up and let you die of blue balls while we watch that movie later. Understand?”

With a charming smile that did not match the situation, Bokuto backed away to sit in his desk chair, still angled towards the bed. Akaashi was so turned on he could hardly think straight. He felt the heat of his blush all the way down his chest, cock dripping precum and legs unsteady. Akaashi went to take a step towards Bokuto before being interrupted, Bokuto drawling “What did I say?” while grinning and leering at his cute flustered boyfriend.

Akaashi froze, and sunk to his knees once the realization hit him that Bokuto hadn’t been kidding when he said “crawl”. Cheeks burning, he crawled across the room to Bokuto before coming to rest on his heels with his hands in his lap. He knew better than to touch without permission at this point.

Bokuto thumbed along Akaashi’s bottom lip, murmuring “good boy” before turning back to his computer. He got his zoom link ready to go, camera off and mic muted until he was ready.

Bokuto pulled down his sweats and boxers, freeing his cock and loosely fisting it while staring down at Akaashi. Akaashi was riveted by the sight before him, mouth watering as his eyes tracked a bead of precum rolling down the head of his boyfriend’s length until it met with his thick fingers. Before Bokuto could say anything, Akaashi looked up at him with dazed eyes and whispered “please”.

Bokuto exhaled sharply, saying, “Fuck baby, such a good little cockslut. Hurry and get over here, I’m already late back to class.”

Akaashi shuffled forwards, letting Bokuto bury a fist in his hair and steer him towards his lap. With his other hand, Bokuto clicked to rejoin his class, camera strategically angled to only see his upper body and one arm, with the other out of frame. As the video resumed, mic still muted, Bokuto said, “tap two for yellow, three for red,” before guiding Akaashi to take his length deep in his mouth and held him there.

Akaashi's heart and mind were racing, the mention of their safeword system implying that he was about to get choked within an inch of his life. His dick throbbed at the thought, plug brushing up against his insides deliciously as he settled in to get comfortable. Akaashi couldn’t even hear the TA’s droning voice as Bokuto pushed him further down his length.

Akaashi drifted like that for either a few seconds or a few minutes, mind pleasantly empty as he relaxed into Bokuto’s control. His cock fit in his mouth perfectly, stretching his jaw tight. Bokuto drew him up and down at random, pushing him a bit deeper with each leisurely movement. Bokuto held Akaashi in place and gripped his hair a little tighter when he had to unmute to answer a question. Fuck, Akaashi felt overheated, thinking about all those other students having no idea what was going on while watching Bokuto and listening to him speak, voice a little deeper than usual.

Akaashi heard Bokuto tapping at his phone and didn’t think anything of it until he was pushed down all the way on Bokuto’s cock, nose brushing the trimmed hair and eyes starting to leak tears as his throat was pushed past its limits. His eyes went wide and he let out a muffled moan as the plug in his ass started buzzing. He reflexively tried to pull back but went absolutely nowhere against Bokuto’s strong arm holding him down, the complete lack of control going straight to his dick. He couldn’t get away even if he tried.

The strangled moan he let out around Bokuto’s cock must have felt amazing, as Bokuto let out a closed-lipped moan of his own as he finally pulled Akaashi off to take a breath.

Bokuto played with him as he wanted, setting no particular rhythm as he drew Akaashi up and down, pushing his nose to the base often enough to keep Akaashi’s eyes leaking. The vibrations in the plug changed at random, going from barely there to unbearably strong with a tap of Bokuto’s fingers on the app. Akaashi’s head was spinning, slightly oxygen deprived, expression getting more and more fucked out as Bokuto did what he wanted. His cock throbbed almost painfully, bobbing without any stimulation in time with Bokuto’s movements.

Bokuto snuck a look down at his boyfriend under the guise of taking a drink. He could have come from the sight alone, tears and spit streaming down Akaashi’s face, eyes unfocused and looking up at him pleadingly. With only 15 minutes left in his class, Bokuto decided to stop playing and fuck his boyfriend’s mouth for real. He wanted Akaashi to choke on his cum while he waited for Bokuto’s class to end, this was a punishment after all.

Setting the plug to a pulsing pattern, he leaned his left arm against the desk to brace himself and keep any suspicious movement of his torso from happening on camera. With his other arm, he started roughly bringing Akaashi’s mouth up and down at a faster, steady pace. He bottomed out every other thrust, Akaashi letting out choked little whines and moans as the pace sped up.

The vibrations on his cock sent Bokuto over the edge, forced to close his eyes as heat pooled down as he released load after load into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi swallowed around his cock quickly in attempt to keep it all in, some cum escaping out the sides of his mouth and dripping down his chin lewdly joining his spit and tears.

Akaashi made to pull away but couldn’t move off, his head held firmly down with most of Bokuto’s cock and cum still in his mouth. Heat pooled in his belly as he realized that his boyfriend also wasn’t kidding around when he said cockwarming. He whined pitifully around his full mouth, not even caring about what kinds of noises he was making at this point. His hips involuntarily rocked back and forth, seeking more stimulation but finding none. He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life.

Bokuto discretely covered his mouth and whispered, “Fuck baby, that was so, so good,” while stroking his fingers through Akaashi’s messy black hair. He glanced at the time, seeing that there were only five minutes left in class. He continued to pet Akaashi, wiping away his tears and playing with his hair to calm him down a bit, turning the vibrator down on a low setting. Akaashi kept his mouth full of Bokuto, not even thinking to pull off as Bokuto’s hand carded through his hair.

Those were the longest five minutes of Akaashi’s life. He could think of nothing but Bokuto, Bokuto’s taste and smell and strength overwhelming him to a few more tears. Fuck, this man was perfect. He gazed up at him through teary eyes as Bokuto grinned and gave a cheery goodbye to his class, slamming the computer shut.

Akaashi came off Bokuto’s dick with a lewd popping sound, cum running down his chin as he was apparently too fucked out to remember how to close his aching mouth. Bokuto hauled him up into his lap, leaning forward to lick the streaks of cum and spit off the column of Akaashi’s throat. All the while he praised Akaashi, saying, “God baby that was so good, your mouth felt unreal. You looked so pretty crying around my cock.”

Akaashi could only whine, going limp in Bokuto’s hold with all the praise and affection making him dizzy with want. After his neck and chin were cleaned, Bokuto ran his tongue over the tear tracks before drawing Akaashi into a messy kiss. Akaashi could do nothing but surrender to the feeling of Bokuto chasing the taste of his own cum from every corner of Akaashi’s mouth. As Bokuto drew him in closer, Akaashi’s neglected member rubbed against Bokuto’s abs and he couldn’t help but to start rutting against his boyfriend’s toned stomach.

Bokuto broke their kiss, grabbing Akaashi gently by the chin and asking, “What do you want baby?”

Akaashi tried to chase his lips, begging, “Please, Kou, Sir, please I need to cum, I need you, please!” Bokuto cut him off with another deep kiss, smiling into it before saying, “Okay baby, okay, I’ve got you.”

Bokuto lifted Akaashi up and flipped him around in his lap like he weighed nothing, situating Akaashi with his back along Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi’s arms were trapped at his sides as Bokuto reached around him, caging him in with his arms. He turned the vibrations back up before setting his phone down, turning to focus on Akaashi's body. With one hand he reached down to the bottom of the plug, and the other he held up to Akaashi’s mouth, instructing him to lick.

Akaashi eagerly coated Bokuto’s palm before Bokuto brought his hand down to Akaashi’s cock. He didn’t waste any time, starting to pump with just the right amount of pressure while angling the plug straight into Akaashi’s prostate, lightly tugging it in and out.

Akaashi’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure. After being neglected for so long, it was borderline overwhelming to receive so much stimulation at once. He moaned helplessly into the sensations, legs spread wide over Bokuto’s lap and arms pinned to his sides. Bokuto latched on to his neck, sucking at the juncture of neck and shoulder in a way that was sure to leave a mark. Akaashi didn’t last much longer.

Bokuto released his neck and whispered, “Cum for me baby,” right into his ear. Akaashi was helpless to do anything else, cuming so hard his vision whited out and his entire body seized up over Bokuto. He came all over his chest, some splashing up onto his chin from the angle. His boyfriend worked him through it, whispering about how good he looked and how well he did as he pumped Akaashi dry and turned off the vibrator before it became painful.

Akaashi didn’t have a thought in his head as they cooled off in the chair, Bokuto lazily trailing his fingers through Akaashi’s release and holding them up for his boyfriend to clean off. Akaashi obediently sucked, repeating the process until his chest was clean and he was shivering in Bokuto’s lap. His mind and body were buzzing pleasantly in the afterglow, and he made to snuggle in closer to his boyfriend when he felt Bokuto’s length firm against his back and froze.

“You didn’t think we were done yet, did you baby?” Bokuto rasped in his ear while tugging the plug out in one smooth motion. Akaashi gasped, reeling at the sensation of being empty and being picked up and tossed on the bed by Bokuto shortly after. His spent cock gave a twitch as he watched Bokuto tug off his sweaty shirt with one hand as he stalked towards the bed.

Akaashi's pulse spiked with adrenaline for a second time, surely Bokuto did not intend to go again so soon? His ass always became too sensitive after cumming and the thought of being filled back up and used anytime soon made his knees weak and mouth dry. This time, Akaashi wasn’t foolish enough to try to escape, and leaned into Bokuto’s touch even as he looked up at his boyfriend with wide, nervous eyes.

Bokuto crawled on top of Akaashi, holding his thumbs up to Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi mindlessly sucked on them, drowning in Bokuto’s intense gaze. Bokuto brought the wet thumbs down to Akaashi’s nipples, lightly starting to circle them. He took advantage of Akaashi’s gasp to lick into his mouth, kissing him until he was breathless.

Bokuto kissed down Akaashi’s neck, sucking and leaving marks as he pleased. After leaving a particularly harsh mark on Akaashi’s collar bone, Bokuto moved his mouth down to play with Akaashi’s nipples while he lubed up his own cock.

“Now baby,” he said, stroking his cock slowly, “while that was some amazing head I haven’t forgotten about that little stunt you pulled.” Bokuto flipped Akaashi over and positioned his limbs as he pleased, ass in the air and arms above his head.

“Do you know how fucked up it is to get rock hard listening to some old fuck talk about physics? To see your perfect angel of a boyfriend finger his tight little ass when you can’t do anything about it!? That’s just cruel, Keiji.” Bokuto hooked his lubed up thumbs into Akaashi’s ass, stretching them apart before spitting on his hole.

Heat rushed back down to Akaashi’s cock, starting to harden up again between his legs. Bokuto's raspy voice and dirty words should be illegal, it was too good. Bokuto leaned over and whispered, “color?” right into his ear before nipping down on his earlobe. Akaashi took a couple of tries to rasp out, “green”, voice completely wrecked from its earlier abuse. It was too soon after cumming and he wasn’t even hard again yet but he wanted this so bad, wanted Bokuto’s cock so bad, wanted Bokuto to hit him and fuck him and use him until he was screaming.

He must have babbled his thoughts out loud because Bokuto let out a deep groan and mumbled out, “Fuck, Keiji, you’re so perfect” before snapping his hips, sliding his cock in to the hilt with one quick thrust.

He waited to pull out, grinding his hips in circles and slapping Akaashi harshly across the ass on each side. Bokuto groaned at the feeling of Akaashi clenching around him as he started to thrust in and out, his boyfriend helplessly grabbing at the sheets. Akaashi both tried to escape and tried to push back on the direct assault of Bokuto’s cockhead on his abused prostate. He could only whine and take what Bokuto gave him, the oversensitivity and pain going straight to his cock and rapidly making him hard and dripping again.

Bokuto alternated between heavy slaps and grabbing the red, abused globes of Akaashi’s ass to spread apart, watching his cock disappear into his boyfriend’s cute little hole.

Bokuto did as he pleased until his boyfriend was a sobbing mess, hiccuping out moans with every thrust and slap and drooling on the bed. Akaashi started pleading under his breath, not even sure what he was begging for but feeling desperate for it either way. “Please, Sir, please please please...”

Hearing that, Bokuto hauled Akaashi up by the neck, bringing him flush against his chest while spinning Akaashi so he could brace himself against the wall. Still gripping his throat, Bokuto began thrusting into Akaashi with no reservations. The arch of his back had Bokuto hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Akaashis voice jumped an octave as he started screaming.

Bokuto reached down to wrap his hand around Akaashi’s cock, and Akaashi felt his release rapidly building. Akaashi’s orgasm crested over him quickly, causing him to clench down hard around Bokuto as he scratched at the wall.

“Fuck baby, that’s it, milk me dry.” Bokuto didn’t slow his pace at all, snapping his hips into Akaashi as hard as he wanted for another minute or so until he was near his own release. The overstimulation was almost too much for Akaashi, softening cock dripping the last of his release while tears streamed down his face.

With one last thrust, Bokuto came deep in Akaashi’s ass, holding his hips down with his cock buried as far as it could go. Without pulling out, he tilted Akaashi by the chin to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss. He slowly maneuvered Akaashi onto his back, pulling out his cock and admiring the stream of cum dripping out of Akaashi’s hole.

Akaashi was floating, and didn't even notice Bokuto grab his underwear to gently wipe off Akaashi before tucking them both in under the blankets. He insistently held a water bottle up to Akaashi’s mouth, making him drink some before repositioning his boneless boyfriend on his chest and stroking down his back.

Akaashi’s eyes drifted shut at the care, feeling bone deep contentment in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Love you Kou,” he rasped, snuggling in closer.

“Love you too Keiji”

\----

Some time later, Akaashi woke up warm and sticky with Bokuto wrapped all around him. He squirmed around and flopped Bokuto’s arm off him, sitting up and immediately regretting it as his sore ass rubbed on the sheets.

Bokuto opened his eyes, rasping out a greeting before leaning up to nuzzle Akaashi. Akaashi kissed him on the nose and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He made to stand up and let out an undignified squawk as he fell over, legs failing to keep him up at all.

Bokuto burst out laughing and leaned over the bed, grinning as Akaashi glared up at him. “Kou! It’s not funny! I don’t think I can walk!”

Bokuto’s shit-eating grin only got bigger, humming and replying, “Should have thought about that before showing off, huh?”

Before Akaashi could fuss anymore, Bokuto hopped off the bed and scooped Akaashi up in his arms, bridal style. “Where do you want to go baby?” he said, as Akaashi wrapped his arms tightly around Bokuto’s neck.

Akaashi blushed and thought that his dignity was a low price to pay for provoking his boyfriend into fucking his brains out. Safe to say, he absolutely did not learn his lesson. He hid his face and grinned into Bokuto’s neck as his boyfriend carried him to the bathroom, already planning how to derail another one of Bokuto’s classes.

Who knew online class could be so fun?


End file.
